


Evil Swiftpaw AU

by Strawberry_Fizz



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Evil AU, Other, evil swiftpaw au, medicine cat, swiftpaw - Freeform, swifttail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Fizz/pseuds/Strawberry_Fizz
Summary: One of my many Warrior Cats AUs! This one is probably the most fun to toy around with of all the ones that I have created so yea ;3In a nutshell - Swiftpaw was involved in the dog scheme in order to remove the other apprentices, basically forcing Bluestar to make him a warrior. It goes wrong when he is caught up in the dog attack himself and is permanently injured, forcing him to become a medicine cat instead. Ashfur is the only other survivor, and he becomes a warrior. Swifttail is jealous, evil insues.
Kudos: 7





	Evil Swiftpaw AU

-Swiftpaw is frustrated that he can't be a warrior because he believes in Starclan, so turns his back on them

-Tigerclaw tells Swiftpaw about the dogs, telling him that if all the other apprentices died Bluestar would have to make him a warrior. He agrees to Tigerclaw’s plan.

-Swiftpaw convinces all the apprentices to come to the dogs, which includes Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Thornpaw and Brightpaw.

\- He is also caught up in the dog attack with the others. Brightpaw is the first to die, followed by Thornpaw and then Fernpaw. Ashpaw is the only other apprentice that lives, and he is devastated by his sister's death and shortly after, his mother's.

\- Swiftpaw is brutally wounded, and Ashpaw is in a similar state. Ashpaw is able to become a warrior, Ashfur, but Swiftpaw is too wounded to become one. He becomes a medicine cat, and is apprenticed to Cinderpelt until he eventually receives his warrior name, Swifttail, after his first mentor, Longtail.

\- Swifttail struggles to be a medicine cat after he severed his bond with Starclan and doesn't want to rekindle it, so he slowly becomes bitter towards his clanmates as he cannot deal with the fact that they are perfectly healthy and he is not. He thought getting all the apprentices killed would mean he would be able to become a warrior, but he didn't. He is especially jealous of Ashfur, because he got the chance Swifttail was supposed to have.

\- He is frustrated by his crippled state and tries desperately to still fight, but he is unable to fight successfully. He then realises that because he is a medicine cat, other cats lives are in his paws. He can let them die if he so chooses. So that is what he does. 

\- Ashfur is wounded in a battle, and Swifttail takes his opportunity. He kills Ashfur with deathberries, to get revenge on him for being a warrior. He tells the clan he died of his wounds. Swifttail remains unsatisfied. He goes on to let Sorrelkit die, saying there was no way to stop the poisoning. He is close to Darkstripe and lets him pass intel from Tigerstar to him. He hears of Bloodclan through this and is there when Tigerstar is killed.

\- Swifttail is shocked that Scourge was able to kill Tigerstar, the strongest cat he ever knew. Bitterness towards his clanmates continues to fill his heart, and the spirits of those he killed begin haunting his dreams. Brightpaw is the most prominent one.

-He is there in the final battle, letting cats die against Scourge and watching with delight. His eyes glitter with crazy evil as he decides to kill Cinderpelt to stop her from helping. He lunges at her and she is surprised as Swifttail knocks her down. He gets ready to finish her when he is suddenly knocked aside.

\- It's Longtail, his former mentor. Longtail saw what he was doing and stopped him just in time. Cinderpelt breathlessly thanks him and he stands up and growls at Swifttail. Swifttail asks Longtail to join him, to get revenge on all the cats that allowed him to be wounded in the dog attack, the cats that didn't save him, the Starclan that should have had mercy on him. Longtail replies by calling him insane. 'Starclan did have mercy on you, you just threw it away on some fox hearted power trip' Longtail spits at him. Swifttail growls. How could Longtail not see what the dogs did to him? Longtail just sighs and says 'I'm disappointed that you were named after me.'

\- The two fight, but Longtail eventually wins. 'Starclan didn't do this to you, you did this to yourself.' He whispers as Swifttail dies. Longtail then chokes back tears as he realises he had to kill his apprentice for the greater good. The ghosts of everyone Swifttail killed appear to him. They dip their heads, and Longtail returns the gesture.

\- Swifttail wakes up in the Dark Forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr under the alias Aldershine originally, if you're wondering why you've heard this before.   
> Thought I'd put all my Warriors stuff here as well.


End file.
